New Lingerie 4
by roque872002
Summary: Part 4 in the New Lingerie series. Sam and Jack talk. Shortest New Lingerie so far! Sam/Jack, Vala/Daniel, Sam/Vala friendship


**Title: New Lingerie 4**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T**

**Season: after season 10**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack, Vala/Daniel, Sam/Vala friendship**

**Summary: Jack and Sam talk.**

**Author's notes: I got nothing…**

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it****'****s the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know. Don****'****t be shy!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jack felt Sam's breathing even out as she snuggled even closer to him, her head on his chest. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her long soft blonde hair. Even after all of the years they had been together, and all of those they hadn't been, he couldn't believe how much he loved her.

His love for her grew everyday. She was his rock, his wife, the mother of his two youngest children, his lover, his soul mate.

And he had almost lost her because she had drank too much wine and couldn't explain things to him properly.

He felt her sigh in her sleep as she tried to snuggle deeper into his chest as his phone vibrated with a text.

Reaching over he grabbed his phone and opened the message. He knew it would be from Daniel.

_Can you talk? _It read.

Glancing down at his sleeping wife plastered to his chest he dialled Daniel's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hi Jack," came Daniel's quiet voice over the phone.

"Daniel. Do you know what happened?"

"Only what our drunk wives have told me. From what I can make out from Vala, it wasn't even a proper kiss. Just light brushing of lips before Sam pulled away. Nothing to warrant the crying mess I've had to soothe for the past hour. She's finally passed out on my shoulder."

"Yeah I've got Sam plastered to my chest. Finally wore herself out too."

"What did she tell you?"

"That she'd cheated on me. Daniel, she floored me with that one, I thought I was going to lose her, that she was leaving me. I had visions of her leaving and taking the kids."

"Sam would never take your kids away from you Jack. You know that."

"I also thought I would never hear her say she'd cheated on me. I know she can do better, and deserves more, but I cant live without her."

"Sam wants you Jack. You know that. Otherwise she wouldn't have married you or had your children. It was just the wine talking."

"Did they honestly have three bottles between them?"

"Yeah! And Vala was adamant they were starting a forth. They also demolished a two layer box of chocolates. That's what started this whole kiss mess. Vala's convinced that Sam is gonna hate her and they'll never talk again. Oh by the way Sam left her fleece on our bed."

"I'll pick it up later. And I very much doubt Sam will hate her. It just might be a little awkward for a few days."

"Hopefully that'll be the worst of it. Vala's waking up. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye," Jack hung up aware of the change in his wife's breathing.

"I don't hate her," she whispered.

"I know you don't honey. She's just worried."

"Me too," Sam sighed as she straddled her husbands hips and held on to his shoulders. His hands automatically gripped her hips. She bit her lip and looked down at his chest.

"Sam?" he asked her gently.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, refusing to raise her eyes from his chest.

"There's nothing to forgive," he told her softly.

"There's a lot to forgive. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I know you didn't, you've just drank too much. It's okay. Happens to all of us at some point."

"But-"

"Sam, it's okay," he assured her, gripping her hips tighter making her moan quietly. "A girl friend kissing you isn't going to destroy this marriage. We've waited too long for something as small as this to tear us apart."

"Okay," she sighed as she nodded, her eyes still glue to his chest. She was too drunk to argue, and too tired and confused to care. She knew she would worry about it later, when she eventually woke up.

"Come on down here," Jack said, tugging at his wife's hips, pulling her closer to him.

Sam's eyes finally met his and she felt herself turn red. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Jack wrapped her tightly in his arms, refusing to let her go. He rolled them onto their sides.

"Sam?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back.

"Yeah?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Look at me," he said.

Reluctantly she pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. He could see the regret in her eyes and knew that she was still punishing herself. He knew she would for a while and nothing he could say would change that.

"I've got something very important to ask you," he told her seriously.

"Okay," she whispered and he saw the fear in her eyes grow.

"Was it good?" he asked, his eyes shining with mischief.

Sam laughed.

His mission was complete.


End file.
